


Poor Yagura

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Yagura had a great plan to snag the Three-tails, then two crazy men showed up.





	Poor Yagura

Poor Yagura

Yagura stands looking down over a cliff into the lake below. The lake that holds the Three-tailed beast. Then he looks back at the large group of ninja he’s brought with him and nods firmly, because today is the day.

Today is the day they seal the Three-tail. Today is the day Yagura becomes a Jinchuriki.

He opens his mouth to give the men orders to begin when a sudden commotion on the other side of the lake draws his attention.

Two men are standing on the opposite shore, the slope downward means that Yagura and his men are hidden from view so he signals to his men not to interfere and settles in to watch. If he’s lucky these men have come here to challenge the Three-tail’s and may even wear the beast out before Yagura jumps in with his men. Or they’re a pair of idiots who have no idea what resides in the lake.

It turns out nether thing happens.

Yagura watches as the red haired man yells loudly at the lake, the word indistinguishable at this height and distance. Then the blonde kage almost jumps when the surface of the water spews upward and Yagura and his men are face to back with a giant shell.

The three-tails has emerged.

Quickly swallowing his unease at the looming figure, Yagura motions to his ninja to prepare the scroll. He’ll use these two as a distraction while he prepares to seal the three tails.

The plan almost succeeds.

Almost as in the sealing has started and the lines are racing from Yagura over the ground and onto the Three-tails before the two crazy humans and the beast it’s self know anything is happening.

Then things get out of control.

It’s not obvious at first of course, just the red head hoping on the three tails head and the blond inspecting the seal.

But then the seal lights up and Yagura’s vision blacks out.

When he comes to there is a frantic med-nin leaning over him wide eyed and near hysterics. Which is very concerning because Yagura specifically choose this ninja because of her reputation as a cold hearted, no nonsense, poker faced witch.

Then he realizes everything is much bigger than it should be. No, correction, he’s much smaller than he should be.

He has just enough time to realize he is now stuck in the body of a freaken toddler when a voice, not his own, sounds off in his head.

**“Hello? Can you hear me? Kurama said I should try talking with my next host instead of fighting them. Hello?”**

The undignified yelp Yagura gives at this comes out as a squeak in his new body, but he hardly pays attention as he starts frantically ordering his Ninja to try and capture the crazy men responsible for his new predicament.

Fortunately, a group of Anbu and the young Jinchuriki Utakata show up shortly after that. Unfortunately anytime they talk bubbles start flowing out of their mouths, he’ll be talking to Utakata later about experimental jutsu.

Of course that’s when two red headed women and a group of kids show up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I meant to get this out a few days ago but we were redoing a floor and wowza it's so much harder than Youtube videos make it out to be.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the Kudos and your Amazing comments, they brighten my day :D You guys are Awesome!!!
> 
> And yes Yagura saw their headbands and he will be sending a very strongly worded letter to Minato. lol


End file.
